The Demon Within Season One: The Dark One
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: A old enemy returns to turn the Pharaoh against his friends. He transforms the king into a demon that terrorizes the city of Domino. Can Yami overcome the rage within him, or will it swallow him forever?
1. Prologue: Aknadin

The newest addition of my collection of fan fictions is now here! I decided, with the help of a friend, to make this fic into a saga, which shall evolve soon. This shall be full of suspense as an old enemy returns, and a few new people are introduced. Who are they, and what are they after? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, and my OC, Kairi. Kilnorc owns his OC, Brian. Thank you.

-**Cairo, Egypt; five thousand years ago**-

Flames erupted into the night sky as a cloaked figure stood before the burning village of Kul Elna. Screams also filled the air as the figure just stared out at the destruction.

"Fire destroys," the figure whispered, smiling wickedly. "If one is able to control it." A bright glow surrounded the village, and more screams of pain rose up along with the billowing, black smoke. Just like that, as the flames rose higher into the blackening sky, the figure vanished as the many screams began to fade.

-**Cairo, Egypt; five thousand years later**-

"…And on your right," the tour guide droned as the tour bus tracked along the desert sands, passing a few pyramids. "You shall see a few ancient pyramids that were once tombs for pharaohs back in 3,000 B.C. During that time, life for pharaohs was hard, since they believed in Shadow Creatures that roamed their kingdom." The tourists took pictures, until the bus stopped abruptly. A figure in a tan cloak stood in the middle of the road, the tour guide stepping out of the bus. Various murmurs began to rise as the guide made his way towards the figure, an odd look in its eye.

"Sir, if you would step into the bus, we would get you to town," the guide whispered, stepping forward. Suddenly, the figure grasped the guide by his head, and a bright glow appeared from the figure's face, from its left eye. The guide screamed wildly, and then fell silent. The stranger then threw the unconscious guide away, and stepped into the bus.

"Get me to Cairo Airport, now," the figure hissed to the driver, who trembled, but nodded. The figure sat down on a leather seat, and looked out the window, its reflection showing an elderly man with a golden eye for his left eye. He was tan, and a few white streaks of his hair fell over his face.

"What's your name?" a young boy asked, while his mother pulled him away. The man turned towards the boy, a wicked smile on his face.

"Just call me…Aknadin," he replied.

The man has been introduced, but why does he want to go to the airport? Find out in chapter two, Unplanned Meetings.

Review please!


	2. Unplanned Meetings

The second chapter for The Demon Within Season One is now underway! It seems that Aknadin is headed somewhere, but where? Could it have something to do with the gang? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

-**Burger World, 5pm**-

"Something on your mind?" Kairi asked Yami, who sat across from her, not speaking. His eyes avoided hers as she shrugged. "Never mind. I don't want to heckle you." She stood up and walked out the door as Ryou and Bakura entered to see the sullen face of the former pharaoh.

"Is something wrong, Pharaoh?" Ryou asked, but Bakura elbowed him roughly in the ribs. Yami looked up, but didn't say anything.

"Let him be, hikari," Bakura hissed, edging away from the pharaoh. "I believe he's having a rough day or something." Taking Ryou by the arm, he and the hikari walked away from the sulking pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, are you alright?" Yugi asked, making his way towards his partner. Yami looked up at Yugi, and smiled.

"You're the only one I'll talk with, Yugi," the Pharaoh finally whispered. "When you had your soul taken by Dartz, I was left with nothing. Nothing but my own darkness and sorrow. Now, after all of the events of these past few months have passed, I sensed a great power approaching Domino." Yugi noticed that the pharaoh had a few tears in his eyes.

"What kind of power, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked as Brian Berg walked into the fast food restaurant, the Millennium Gauntlet attached to his left arm. "Is it Dartz again?" Yami shook his head heavily, and looked away.

"I fear that it's much worse, Yugi," he muttered as Yugi stood up and walked away.

-**Outside**-

Aknadin stood outside of the fast food joint, a wicked smile on his face. The Millennium Eye began to glow brightly as his smile became wider, and more evil.

"You belong to me, Pharaoh," he laughed as the Pharaoh made his way out to the elderly man. The former king bowed before him, his eyes in a trance.

"What is your wish…Master?" he whispered in a monotone voice, the Millennium Puzzle glowing in the fading sunlight.

What did Aknadin do to Yami? And what is the former priest planning? Find out in chapter three, Releasing the Demon.

Review please!


	3. Releasing the Demon

The third chapter of The Demon Within Season One is now underway! What has Aknadin done to the Pharaoh? And what are they planning to do? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop, 8am**-

"Grandpa, have you seen the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked the next morning as he prepared himself to go hang out with Tea, Brian, and Kairi. The elder shook his head as he began to unlock the glass case that showed the many booster packs and starter packs for Duel Monsters.

"I'm afraid not, Yugi," he sighed heavily. "He didn't come back after you came back, so I suppose he was out somewhere." Solomon then went back to his work while Yugi, Millennium Puzzle around his neck, walked out the door to look for his friend.

-**Starbucks Coffee House**- (Starbucks…yum!)

Tea, Brian, and Kairi stood outside in the warm sunlight, each of them clutching a travel coffee cup. Tea scanned the area for signs of Yugi.

"He should have been here by now," she whispered sadly, taking a sip of her drink. Brian placed his hand onto her shoulder, comfortingly.

"Don't worry," he reassured. "He will be. I just know it." He looked up at the blue sky, birds fluttering in the calming winds. Kairi also scanned the sky, and her eyes grew wide.

-**One block away, near a apartment complex**-

"Now, Pharaoh," Aknadin's voice hissed as they walked side by side down the sunny street. "You remember what to do, don't you?" Yami's eyes were still in the hypnotic state as he nodded. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver pistol while placing a few bullets into the stock of the gun. He then placed the gun back into his pocket. With that, Aknadin fled while Yami saw Yugi running up towards him. He took the gun out again.

"Pharaoh, where have you been?" Yugi yelled, his eyes full of panic. "We have to meet the others so that we can hang out." Yami held up the gun, and cocked it. All that was heard in the still air was a lonely gunshot. Suddenly, Yami's body glowed, and his eyes returned to normal. Below him, he saw Yugi, his first friend, dead from the bullet in his forehead as blood spilled onto the concrete. The former pharaoh took the boy into his arms, and sobbed.

Over in an alley, Aknadin smiled wickedly. _He doesn't remember that I controlled him, but he does remember him killing his light_, he thought, walking out of the darkness over to the sobbing king.

"Why did I do it?" he half-shouted into the air as passerby noticed the dead boy in his arms, muttering. A dark shadow fell over him, a tan hand picking up the pistol.

"You shouldn't play with guns, Pharaoh," a voice whispered menacingly. Yami looked up, and his eyes narrowed.

"You…" he hissed. It was Aknadin. "How did you return to this world? You died five thousand years ago!" Aknadin chuckled evilly.

"True, but I have returned for one thing," he laughed, the Millennium Eye glowing brightly. A black aura surrounded the pharaoh, and he screamed in pain. "You." The black aura then became red, and it lifted the Pharaoh off the ground as the light nearly blinded nearby civilians. Yami landed on the ground as the light faded, but it wasn't the real Yami. It was a mutated version of the king, with a spiked tail, large demonic wings, and glowing red eyes. His clothes were torn in pieces, the Millennium Puzzle still hanging from his neck. Aknadin smiled at the new Pharaoh.

"Welcome to this world, Demon Yami," he grinned as the new Yami stared down at the body, a long, eerie smile spreading across his face.

What will happen now that Yami is a evil demon? Find out in chapter four, Threats and a Murder.

Review please!


	4. Threats

The fourth chapter of The Demon Within Season One is now underway! It seems that Aknadin has released a new part of Yami that was never revealed. What is it, and what will happen as the others find out about Yugi's death? And how did the demon come to be? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

The demon bowed before Aknadin, two pointed fangs appearing as the creature smiled wickedly. The former priest bowed back, and stared down at Yugi's blood-stained body.

"Dear, dear, what a pity for such a loss," he muttered, turning the boy's head to the left, the eyes glassy and rolled upward. "Still, it helps to kill the innocent, does it, my demon friend?" Demon Yami continued to stare down at the body, but then spoke in an eerie, raspy voice.

(**_When the writing is like this in this fic,_** it means that Demon Yami is speaking.)

**_"Yes, it is a shame to kill an innocent,"_** he rasped, his previous grin spreading from ear to ear. **_"Still, it pays to have a good drink of pure blood every once in a while." _**Bending down to the body, Demon Yami suddenly began to twitch violently, as though having a seizure. Yami then appeared in the demon's place, his eyes full of tears.

"I forgot that your new demon side doesn't like the sunlight," Aknadin muttered, standing up from the pavement. "He only comes at night. Farewell until then, Pharaoh." With that, Aknadin disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Loud footsteps were heard behind the stricken king, and Brian, Tea, Kairi, and Joey appeared, all of them staring down at their friend's body. Joey, filled with rage, took hold of Yami's jacket collar.

"You bring him back, or else I'll kill you!" he roared, shaking the Pharaoh violently.

"Joey, stop!" Tea yelled, taking hold of the blonde's arm, but he pushed her away. She was about to try again when Brian stopped her.

"It's no use," he whispered. "He won't ever forgive the Pharaoh for this, now that the King of Games is gone." Tears began to fill their eyes as Joey began to repeatedly punch Yami in the face, one of the blows on his left eye.

"Enough, Wheeler," Kairi hissed, pulling him back, causing him to land on the pavement, hard. He stood up, growled, and stormed off, leaving the others to comfort the distraught king.

Deep in his mind, Demon Yami lay curled up, his red eyes closed as though in thought. **_I must contain complete control of this fool's body,_** he thought, his eyes suddenly snapping open. **_I know just what to do. _**All around the demon was dark, deepening shadows that weaved in and out of the labyrinth of the Millennium Puzzle. A cold, evil laugh echoed throughout the maze as Demon Yami stood up, a small trickle of blood falling to the floor like a red raindrop.

What is Demon Yami's plan? And will Joey ever forgive Yami for his mistake? Find out in chapter five, Murder and Capture.

Review please!


	5. Murder and Capture

The fifth chapter of The Demon Within Season One is now underway! After Joey's explosive on the Pharaoh, he now has to cope with his new demon side. What is it planning? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

Yami held Yugi's body close to his heart, and sobbed into the blood-stained jacket. Aknadin was still hidden in a dark alleyway, which gave the Pharaoh's demon side enough time to form a plan. Tea sobbed into her boyfriend's shoulder, while Kairi just stood there, eyes fixed on the bullet hole in the boy's forehead. As the sky faded into a cascade of colors, the Pharaoh picked up the body, and walked to the graveyard. He placed the body onto the dew covered grass as the final phase of sunlight faded from view. The Pharaoh's suddenly began to glow red, and his form began to transform. After a large burst of red and black light, Demon Yami stood in his place, a wicked smile spreading across his distorted face.

**_"Now then," _**he hissed as he took to the night air. **_"Time to kill a certain someone, and capture another." _**

-**Joey Wheeler's home**-

"Joey, aren't you cooled off yet?" his younger sister, Serenity, asked him, her green eyes filling with tears. "I know that losing someone is hard, but you can't blame it on someone else." Joey's door remained shut as Serenity walked to her room, sobbing quietly. As the blonde got ready for bed, he heard a cracking sound outside his window. He opened the window, and saw nothing.

"Must've been the wind," he muttered before turning out the light. What he didn't know was that a pair of red eyes was glaring at him through the darkness of his room. He opened one eye, and saw the glowing eyes. He sat up, startled. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

**_"What I want is your blood," _**a raspy voice hissed as a clawed hand reached out, grabbing hold of Joey's shirt collar. The blonde struggled to break free.

"What are you?" he yelled as a few books were knocked off the shelf. The voice laughed coldly, and stepped out of the shadows to reveal Demon Yami, a gruesome smile implanted on his face. "Pharaoh? What's the meaning of this?"

**_"I'm not the Pharaoh," _**Demon Yami hissed, thrusting his clawed hand into his chest. Joey gasped in pain as blood poured out of the wound. Demon Yami pulled his hand out, and began to lick the blood off. As Joey's vision began to fade, Demon Yami began to twitch violently once more.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yami's voice shouted. Demon Yami saw the regular Yami beside Joey, completely solid.

**_"Thank you, Aknadin," _**the demon laughed as he whipped a chain around Yami's arms and legs. **_"Time to go, Pharaoh." _**Together, they flew off, Yami struggling to break free from the chains.

"Let go of me!" he screamed into the night air. Al Demon Yami did was smile wickedly.

What does Demon Yami plan to do to the Pharaoh? Find out in chapter six, Setting Your Soul Free.

Review please!


	6. Setting the Soul Free

The sixth chapter of The Demon Within Season One is now underway! Why did Demon Yami capture his counterpart, and what is his reason for murdering Joey? Read on, and find out! Also, I GOT THE NEW IL DIVO CD! Yay! Such calming music to help me work….

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC, Kairi. Kilnorc owns Brian. Thank you.

Yami opened his eyes slowly as he lifted his head off his chest. He was chained to a wall, blood falling down his face. Apparently, he had been beaten with a whip. He looked around, and noticed that he was inside a small dungeon where a few skeletons lay chained to the wall like he was. There was no window, but there was a large door with bars over the small window carved in it. It opened, and Demon Yami walked into the room, grinning wickedly.

**_"Ah, you're awake," _**he hissed, coming closer to Yami's blood covered face. **_"I would introduce myself, but then again, why spoil the fun in that?"_**

"Why did you capture me?" the Pharaoh gasped, his side aching in pain. A red light outlined both him and Demon Yami as the creature disappeared into his mind, while Yami saw him next to his chained body.

**_"You are mine, now," _**the demon laughed as Yami struggled to break the bonds around him. They were too strong.

"What do you want with me?" the Pharaoh muttered, his eyes narrowing. "Why did you come to Domino in the first place?"

**_"Aknadin predicted that I would be released from your rage after you played the Seal of Orichalcos. You see, I was still expanding my strength after you played that card, and your pathetic light was taken by the Seal. Now, after you killed him, I was released into this world to cause chaos. No one can stop me. Not even you." _**

"You're wrong!" Yami roared, still struggling to break free. "My friends will come to save me, and stop you!"

**_"Your friends are useless! They can't find you, and they don't believe you that you murdered the King of Games. It's hopeless for you." _**A bright golden light began to fill the room as Yami continued to struggle.

"SHUT UP! They do care about me, and I won't be humiliated by the likes of you. Now, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The light grew brighter, and the chains broke free. Demon Yami suddenly leapt out of the Pharaoh's mind, and screeched loudly. Both of them looked towards the door, where the light was pouring through. The door's hinges suddenly broke off, and Brian, Tea, Kairma, Yugi, and Joey burst into the room. Demon Yami was outraged at both Yugi's and Joey's sudden revival.

"So, you're the one that was using the Pharaoh to kill Yugi and Joey," Brian growled, holding up a shotgun. "Well, your time on this planet has come." A new voice rang out into the silent air.

"You will not harm him, Stafon," it rang out. Aknadin appeared in a cloud of smoke, holding up a diadionk. "He serves me, and I shall order him to kill you all."

"You're insane," Tea muttered, but Demon Yami raised his claws, and slashed Tea across the face. Kairma then healed her using a glittering powder.

"Now, Demon Yami, kill them all!" Aknadin roared as Demon Yami crouched into position.

Who will win in this battle? Find out in chapter seven, Summoning.

Review please!


	7. Summoning

The seventh chapter of The Demon Within Season One is now underway! The cavalry has arrived! Who will win in this epic battle? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

Yugi held up a brown sheath that held Yami's sword that was given to him by Inuyasha, a half demon prince. Yami gripped the hilt, and unsheathed the powerful blade. He swung it around in the air, and turned it towards the crouching Demon Yami. Kairma pulled out the unknown Millennium Item, the Millennium Sword, out of her cloak, and turned it towards Aknadin. Brian cocked the shotgun and both Yugi and Joey strapped on their Duel Disks.

**_"All of you shall die," _**Demon Yami hissed, blood running down his lips that were formed into a crooked smile. **_"There is no hope for your win. You'd best give up your souls to Master Aknadin." _**Suddenly, Yami's sword began to glow brightly as he lifted it into the air.

"I call upon the Knights of Atlantis!" he shouted. "Come forth, Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias!" Three beams of light appeared in front of Yami and the group, and three knights appeared, clutching swords. One of them had a long, diagonal scar across his right eye.

"This is impossible!" Aknadin cried as the three knights turned on their targets. "How did you summon them?" Yami smiled as the monsters and swordsmen began their attack on Demon Yami, who tried to retaliate, but the attacks were too powerful in combination. Brian began to shoot many slugs from his shotgun towards Aknadin and Demon Yami.

**_"YOU DIE!" _**Demon Yami screeched, raising his claws towards Yami's face. The former king dodged the attack, and sliced off the demon's left hand. He screamed in pain, a snarl escaping from within him.

"Everyone, kill them both! Kairma and Brian, you help me kill my demon side, while the rest of you kill Aknadin. GO!" It was a complete battle full of bloodshed and loud screams of pain. Demon Yami fell quickly to the two blades and slugs from the shotgun, while Aknadin took longer until the rest of them double teamed him. After the battle had finished, the group had blood running down their faces or covering their arms or legs. Kairma healed them all, and then reverted back to Kairi.

-**Outside**-

"So, how did Aknadin release your demon half?" Brian asked as they walked away from the haunted castle, now holding two bodies.

"It became to be so after I played the Seal," Yami replied sadly, lowering his head. "After I killed Yugi, Aknadin released it from its prison in the Millennium Puzzle." He sighed as they continued to walk in silence. A small drop of blood fell from Yami's face and landed on the ground, splashing and expanding into a small red pool.

What will happen now that both Aknadin and Demon Yami are gone? Find out in chapter eight, Down With the Sickness.

Review please!


	8. Down With the Sickness

The final chapter of The Demon Within Season One is now underway! With the help of one reviewer, I thought of something that the gang can do. I'll leave out the bad stuff, so don't get made at me! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own the story and my OC, but not Yu-Gi-Oh, or "Down With the Sickness". Disturbed and Kazuki Takahashi own them. Thank you.

-**Domino Stadium**-

Yami fell back onto one of the bleachers, his eyes closed, deep in thought. His demon side was gone, but for how long? Was he truly gone from the Earth, or was all that madness just a…diversion? Was someone planning something more threatening to do to his friends? Whatever it was, he knew that he and the other Protectors had to stop it. Kairi came up beside him, carrying a black and red electric guitar.

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asked as she began to tune the instrument. Yami shook his head heavily while staring at the guitar. He suddenly stood up, racing towards the stage.

"What's with him?" Joey asked, coming up behind Kairi, also holding an instrument: his drumsticks. Kairi shrugged as she saw Yami scan some lyrics, his indigo eyes moving swiftly across the page. He then motioned the others to join him as Brian came out from backstage, holding a bass guitar. They huddled together, and Yami began whispering. The others nodded in agreement, and they broke away as Brian began to set up microphones.

"Gather all of Domino for this event," Yami reminded as Kairi, Joey and Tea raced off to the city. Yugi came up behind him, carrying a guitar, but this one was made to look like Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"You ready, Pharaoh?" he asked, holding out his hand. Yami took it, and nodded.

-**A few hours later**-

Yami and the other band members stood up on the black stage, the large crowd cheering loudly as many lights shone down upon them.

"Are you ready to rock, Domino?" Brian shouted to the enthusiastic crowd, who cheered in response. Yami stopped Brian from counting off, and stepped forward.

"I would like to say a few words," he began, shielding his eyes from the spotlights. "Over the past few days, I was a demon, under the influence of my anger and rage from many months before. Now, this song shall explain all this." He turned to Brian, who counted off, and they began.

Yami:

**_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing,_**

_**Broken your servant I kneel. **_

Brian:

_Will you give in to me? _

Yami:

**_It seems what's left of my human side_**

_**Is slowly changing in me. **_

Brian:

_Will you give in to me?_

Yami:

**_Looking at my own reflection_**

_**When suddenly it changes**_

_**Violently it changes. (Oh no.)**_

_**There is no turning back now.**_

_**You've woken up the demon in me. **_

All:

**_Get up come on get down with the sickness. _**They repeated that two more times.

**_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me._**

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness.**_

_**You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness.**_

_**Madness is the gift that has been given to me.**_

Yami:

**_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising._**

_**Don't try to deny what you feel.**_

_**It seems all that was good has died**_

_**And is decaying in me.**_

_**It seems you're having some trouble**_

_**In dealing with these changes.**_

_**Living away these changes. **_

_**The world is a scary place**_

_**Now that you've woken up the demon in me. **_

They sang the chorus two more times, and while they sang, Yami took out a small dagger, and made long scratches into his face to add to the effect. When the song ended, Yami took hold of his microphone stand, and raised it up into the air as the crowd cheered wildly. Blood flowed down his face and fell to the stage like tears. He bowed, and walked away, his eyes glowing amongst the darkness.

Was it a good ending?

Review, please!


End file.
